The present invention relates to methods for treating inflammation pain, for example, neurogenic inflammation pain. In particular, the present invention relates to methods for treating pain using Clostridial toxin compositions and methods for making the Clostridial toxin compositions.
In recent years attention has been directed toward the interaction between components of the nervous system and target cells of the immune system. Communication between nerve cells and cells which mediate inflammation is demonstrative of such neuroimmune interactions. For example, several studies have demonstrated that mast cells and vascular endothelial cells are often in close contact with nerves and that there may be a functional interaction between these cells and the nervous system. In addition, recent evidence suggests that the neuropeptide substance P is an important mediator in cross talk between nerves and inflammation mediating cells.
Mast cells and vascular endothelial cells present a rich source of inflammation mediating compounds which include histamine, prostaglandins, leukotrienes, neutral proteases, cytokines, bradykinin and nitric oxide. It is postulated that in response to stimulus, substance P may be released from nerve cells and then bind to inflammation mediating cells subsequently triggering release of these and/or other compounds resulting in inflammation. This inflammation is thought to produce pain which includes fibromyalgia pain, migraine headache, arthritis pain, interstitial cystitis pain, myofascial pain syndrome and irritable bowel pain.
What is needed are methods to stop or reduce the occurrence of inflammation and inflammation related pain which occurs in response to neural stimulus.
Botulinum Toxin
The anaerobic, gram positive bacterium Clostridium botulinum produces a potent polypeptide neurotoxin, botulinum toxin, which causes a neuroparalytic illness in humans and animals referred to as botulism. The spores of Clostridium botulinum are found in soil and can grow in improperly sterilized and sealed food containers of home based canneries, which are the cause of many of the cases of botulism. The effects of botulism typically appear 18 to 36 hours after eating the foodstuffs infected with a Clostridium botulinum culture or spores. The botulinum toxin can apparently pass unattenuated through the lining of the gut and attack peripheral motor neurons. Symptoms of botulinum toxin intoxication can progress from difficulty walking, swallowing, and speaking to paralysis of the respiratory muscles and death.
Botulinum toxin type A (“BoNT/A”) is the most lethal natural biological agent known to man. About 50 picograms of botulinum toxin (purified neurotoxin complex) serotype A is a LD50 in mice. One unit (U) of botulinum toxin is defined as the LD50 upon intraperitoneal injection into female Swiss Webster mice weighing 18–20 grams each. Seven immunologically distinct botulinum neurotoxins have been characterized, these being respectively botulinum neurotoxin serotypes A, B, C1, D, E, F and G each of which is distinguished by neutralization with serotype-specific antibodies. The different serotypes of botulinum toxin vary in the animal species that they affect and in the severity and duration of the paralysis they evoke. For example, it has been determined that BoNt/A is 500 times more potent, as measured by the rate of paralysis produced in the rat, than is botulinum toxin serotype B (BoNT/B). Additionally, botulinum toxin type B (“BoNt/B”) has been determined to be non-toxic in primates at a dose of 480 U/kg which is about 12 times the primate LD50 for BoNt/A. Botulinum toxin apparently binds with high affinity to cholinergic motor neurons, is translocated into the neuron and blocks the release of acetylcholine.
Botulinum toxins have been used in clinical settings for the treatment of neuromuscular disorders characterized by hyperactive skeletal muscles. Botulinum toxins, and modified botulinum toxins, are also useful for the treatment of pain, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,113,915; 6,333,037; 6,235,289; 5,714,468 and; WO 94/15629 each of which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference.
BoNt/A has been approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration for the treatment of blepharospasm, strabismus, hemifacial spasm and cervical dystonia. Additionally a botulinum toxin type B has been approved by the FDA for the treatment of cervical dystonia. Non-serotype A botulinum toxin serotypes apparently have a lower potency and/or a shorter duration of activity as compared to BoNt/A. Clinical effects of peripheral intramuscular BoNt/A are usually seen within one week of injection. The typical duration of symptomatic relief from a single intramuscular injection of BoNt/A averages about three months.
Although all the botulinum toxins serotypes apparently inhibit release of the neurotransmitter acetylcholine at the neuromuscular junction, they do so by affecting different neurosecretory proteins and/or cleaving these proteins at different sites. For example, botulinum serotypes A and E both cleave the 25 kiloDalton (kD) synaptosomal associated protein (SNAP-25), but they target different amino acid sequences within this protein. BoNT/B, D, F and G act on vesicle-associated protein (VAMP, also called synaptobrevin), with each serotype cleaving the protein at a different site. Finally, botulinum toxin serotype C1 (BoNT/C1) has been shown to cleave both syntaxin and SNAP-25. These differences in mechanism of action may affect the relative potency and/or duration of action of the various botulinum toxin serotypes.
Regardless of serotype, the molecular mechanism of toxin intoxication appears to be similar and to involve at least three steps or stages. In the first step of the process, the toxin binds to the presynaptic membrane of the target neuron through a specific interaction between the H chain and a cell surface receptor; the receptor is thought to be different for each serotype of botulinum toxin and for tetanus toxin. The carboxyl end segment of the H chain, Hc, appears to be important for targeting of the toxin to the cell surface.
In the second step, the toxin crosses the plasma membrane of the poisoned cell. The toxin is first engulfed by the cell through receptor-mediated endocytosis, and an endosome containing the toxin is formed. The toxin then escapes the endosome into the cytoplasm of the cell. This last step is thought to be mediated by the amino end segment of the H chain, HN, which triggers a conformational change of the toxin in response to a pH of about 5.5 or lower. Endosomes are known to possess a proton pump which decreases intra endosomal pH. The conformational shift exposes hydrophobic residues in the toxin, which permits the toxin to embed itself in the endosomal membrane. The toxin then translocates through the endosomal membrane into the cytosol.
The last step of the mechanism of botulinum toxin activity appears to involve reduction of the disulfide bond joining the H and L chain. The entire toxic activity of botulinum and tetanus toxins is contained in the L chain of the holotoxin; the L chain is a zinc (Zn++) endopeptidase which selectively cleaves proteins essential for recognition and docking of neurotransmitter-containing vesicles with the cytoplasmic surface of the plasma membrane, and fusion of the vesicles with the plasma membrane. Tetanus neurotoxin, botulinum toxin, B, D, F, and G cause degradation of synaptobrevin (also called vesicle-associated membrane protein (VAMP)), a synaptosomal membrane protein. Most of the VAMP present at the cytosolic surface of the synaptic vesicle is removed as a result of any one of these cleavage events. Each toxin specifically cleaves a different bond.
The molecular weight of the botulinum toxin protein molecule, for all seven of the known botulinum toxin serotypes, is about 150 kD. Interestingly, the botulinum toxins are released by Clostridial bacterium as complexes comprising the 150 kD botulinum toxin protein molecule along with associated non-toxin proteins. Thus, the BoNt/A complex can be produced by Clostridial bacterium as 900 kD, 500 kD and 300 kD forms. BoNT/B and C1 are apparently produced as only a 500 kD complex. BoNT/D is produced as both 300 kD and 500 kD complexes. Finally, BoNT/E and F are produced as only approximately 300 kD complexes. The complexes (i.e. molecular weight greater than about 150 kD) are believed to contain a non-toxin hemagglutinin protein and a non-toxin and non-toxic nonhemagglutinin protein. These two non-toxin proteins (which along with the botulinum toxin molecule comprise the relevant neurotoxin complex) may act to provide stability against denaturation to the botulinum toxin molecule and protection against digestive acids when toxin is ingested. Additionally, it is possible that the larger (greater than about 150 kD molecular weight) botulinum toxin complexes may result in a slower rate of diffusion of the botulinum toxin away from a site of intramuscular injection of a botulinum toxin complex.
In vitro studies have indicated that botulinum toxin inhibits potassium cation induced release of both acetylcholine and norepinephrine from primary cell cultures of brainstem tissue. Additionally, it has been reported that botulinum toxin inhibits the evoked release of both glycine and glutamate in primary cultures of spinal cord neurons and that in brain synaptosome preparations botulinum toxin inhibits the release of each of the neurotransmitters acetylcholine, dopamine, norepinephrine, CGRP and glutamate.
BoNt/A can be obtained by establishing and growing cultures of Clostridium botulinum in a fermenter and then harvesting and purifying the fermented mixture in accordance with known procedures. All the botulinum toxin serotypes are initially synthesized as inactive single chain proteins which must be cleaved or nicked by proteases to become neuroactive. The bacterial strains that make botulinum toxin serotypes A and G possess endogenous proteases and serotypes A and G can therefore be recovered from bacterial cultures in predominantly their active form. In contrast, botulinum toxin serotypes C1, D and E are synthesized by nonproteolytic strains and are therefore typically unactivated when recovered from culture. Serotypes B and F are produced by both proteolytic and nonproteolytic strains and therefore can be recovered in either the active or inactive form. However, even the proteolytic strains that produce, for example, the BoNt/B serotype only cleave a portion of the toxin produced. The exact proportion of nicked to unnicked molecules depends on the length of incubation and the temperature of the culture. Therefore, a certain percentage of any preparation of, for example, the BoNt/B toxin is likely to be inactive, possibly accounting for the known significantly lower potency of BoNt/B as compared to BoNt/A. The presence of inactive botulinum toxin molecules in a clinical preparation will contribute to the overall protein load of the preparation, which has been linked to increased antigenicity, without contributing to its clinical efficacy. Additionally, it is known that BoNt/B has, upon intramuscular injection, a shorter duration of activity and is also less potent than BoNt/A at the same dose level.
It has been reported (as exemplary examples) that BoNt/A has been used clinically as follows:
(1) about 75–125 units of BOTOX®1 per intramuscular injection (multiple muscles) to treat cervical dystonia; 1 Available from Allergan, Inc., of Irvine, Calif. under the tradename BOTOX®.
(2) 5–10 units of BOTOX® per intramuscular injection to treat glabellar lines (brow furrows) (5 units injected intramuscularly into the procerus muscle and 10 units injected intramuscularly into each corrugator supercilii muscle);
(3) about 30–80 units of BOTOX® to treat constipation by intrasphincter injection of the puborectalis muscle;
(4) about 1–5 units per muscle of intramuscularly injected BOTOX® to treat blepharospasm by injecting the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi muscle of the upper lid and the lateral pre-tarsal orbicularis oculi of the lower lid.
(5) to treat strabismus, extraocular muscles have been injected intramuscularly with between about 1–5 units of BOTOX®, the amount injected varying based upon both the size of the muscle to be injected and the extent of muscle paralysis desired (i.e. amount of diopter correction desired).
(6) to treat upper limb spasticity following stroke by intramuscular injections of BOTOX® into five different upper limb flexor muscles, as follows:                (a) flexor digitorum profundus: 7.5 U to 30 U        (b) flexor digitorum sublimus: 7.5 U to 30 U        (c) flexor carpi ulnaris: 10 U to 40 U        (d) flexor carpi radialis: 15 U to 60 U        (e) biceps brachii: 50 U to 200 U. Each of the five indicated muscles has been injected at the same treatment session, so that the patient receives from 90 U to 360 U of upper limb flexor muscle BOTOX® by intramuscular injection at each treatment session.        
The tetanus neurotoxin acts mainly in the central nervous system, while botulinum neurotoxin acts at the neuromuscular junction; both act by inhibiting acetylcholine release from the axon of the affected neuron into the synapse, resulting in paralysis. The effect of intoxication on the affected neuron is long lasting and until recently has been thought to be irreversible. The tetanus neurotoxin is known to exist in one immunologically distinct serotype.